goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Ratso Catso Gets Grounded For SUPER TRANQUILITY
(Ratso Catso, his siblings and his parents arrive) Ratso Catso’s Father: Ratso Catso, look what we have here Ratso Catso: WHAT THE HECK, these Littlest pet shop a World of our own characters are stupid! I wish they die in a hurricane, AND FREAK DOROTHY THE CAT, FREAK LOUIE THE DOG, FREAK STELLA THE POODLE, FREAK ROCKY THE PANDA, FREAK LULU THE BUNNY, FREAK CHARLIE THE PARROT, FREAK THE GONOODLE CHAMPS, FREAK THE 2012 LITTLEST PET SHOP, FREAK SARAH WEST, FREAK THE GOOD WARREN COOK, FREAK ELEPHANT012, FREAK BATTLE FOR BFDI, FREAK BUNNYVILLAGERS, FREAK MAX AND RUBY, FREAK APARRI, FREAK WISTERIAMOON, FREAK SKORM, FREAK BEPPER, AND WOOTMOO, FREAK ALL THE SPRINGDALE MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENTS FROM STOP BULLYING NOW, FREAK NICK ASHBY, FREAK LUCY SMITH, FREAK EDWINA & WILLIAM SMITH, FREAK PB&J OTTER, FREAK SESAME STREET, FREAK THE GET ALONG GANG, FREAK MY LITTLE PONY, FREAK ITCHY, SCRATCHY AND POOCHIE, FREAK BUGS BUNNY, BABS BUNNY, DAFFY DUCK AND OTHER LOONEY CHARACTERS AND FREAK THE BABY LPS AWOOO CHARACTERS AND FREAK THE BEST FIENDS!! (Everyone except Ratso Catso gets shocked) Ratso Catso’s Mother: Ratso Catso, how dare you call the baby lps animals stupid! Ratso Catso: I guess this means no Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff for me? Ratso Catso’s Father: Yes, you will also be in big trouble when we all go home! (At home) Ratso Catso’s Father: Now apologize to the lps characters Ratso Catso: I am so sorry to you dumb animal babies (the lps 2018 Characters started crying loudly which caused the tropical birds to fly off) Ratso Catso’s Father: See, they didn't listen to you. You are so grounded grounded grounded until the 20th anniversary of Moana. Plus, no dessert for you tonight and starting tomorrow, Sarah West will put in mega dead meat and you'll be sent to Russia! Ratso Catso’s Mother: And we will call Tangy Bodangy and his friends and classmates and their allies on the phone to teach you a lesson, they will be here ASAP after you and I return from the police station! (on phone) Hello Tangy Bodangy. This is Ms Catso speaking! to: The GoNoodle residence. Tangy Bodangy is on the phone with Ratso Catso’s Mother. Tangy Bodangy: Yes, Ms Catso? Ratso Catso’s Mother: (On the phone) You are not gonna like this, but Ratso Catso called the LPs 2018 Characters stupid! Tangy Bodangy: What?! Oh my god, Ratso Catso is so going to get it! Thanks for telling me this! Don't worry, my friends and I will come to your house after you and your son return from the police station! Bye! back to: Ratso Catso’s house Ratso Catso’s Mother: Bye! Catso’s Mother hangs up the phone Ratso Catso’s Mother: Ratso Catso, get over here right now! Ratso Catso: What is it mom and dad?! Ratso Catso’s Father: Ratso Catso, Tangy Bodangy and his friends and classmates and their allies and your teachers will be here ASAP after you and your mother return from the police station! to: A large 3 story Korean police station Male Korean Police Officer: Ratso Catso, your behavior at the hospital today is very abysmal! You have called the LPS 2018 animals stupid, yelling at the people and the Best Fiends and their allies, calling them and the LPS 2018 animals bad names, using profanity and disrespected Te Fiti at the same time and even worse, louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU HAVE SET THE WHOLE ENTIRE CITY OF PERRY ON FIRE, KILLING OVER 10 BILLION INNOCENT PEOPLE AND 200,000 ANIMAL DISGUISES LIVING THERE INCLUDING KATE ASHBY, AS WELL AS 200 BILLION ANIMALS!!! AND FOR ALL OF THE BAD, TERRIBLE AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE COMPLETELY BANNED FROM GOING TO ANGELICA’S FAVORITE FAST FOOD PLACES AND FROM DOING EVERYTHING BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON FOR A EXTREMELY VERY LONG TIME!!!!!! (When Visitors Came) Ratso Catso’s Mother: HERE COME VISITORS WHO NEED TO TEACH YOU LESSONS!